<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call It What You Want by RollyPratt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094456">Call It What You Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyPratt/pseuds/RollyPratt'>RollyPratt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Angst probably, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, First Meetings, One Night Stands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyPratt/pseuds/RollyPratt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey knew he was trouble right away. A delicious kind of trouble too, the kind she always secretly wished she could get herself into. He showed up, like a figment of pure temptation, in slacks and a button down with the sleeves rolled up, and she knew she was cursed - doomed to fall into dark, dark depths. Those damn deep brown eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dasey Holiday Fic Exchange - 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call It What You Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/illicitaffair/gifts">illicitaffair</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For you, illicitaffair, whose writing inspires me. I am unable to contain this story within a one shot, hopefully this will be to your liking and will continue to please you as I keep updating it. Going for a general "Reputation" vibe, here. Hope it works. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh. My god,” Vicki uttered (or practically screamed above the loud music playing in the bar), her jaw dropping in amazement as she gazed over Casey’s shoulder. “This totally hot guy is checking you out right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” Casey groaned and kicked back what was left of her martini without even looking at the supposed <em>hot guy</em> Vicki was pointing out. “Tonight is <em>not</em> about guys! We’re celebrating <em>me</em>. A strong independent woman! And the first big role of my career!” She grinned proudly. Just as she put her empty glass down, the bartender stopped to pick it up. “Another one, please!”</p><p> </p><p>Vicki’s eyes grew wider, “Case-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, <em>nooo</em>. I can handle it. We are not stopping until we’re passed out and-“</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for butting in,” a deep, sarcastic voice interrupted. The low, raspy rumble sparked a chill down Casey’s spine before she even moved to see who the attractive voice belonged to. “But isn’t it unsafe for two beautiful women to pass out in a place like this?”</p><p> </p><p>When she turned her head, Casey’s heart skipped a beat and time seemed to slow down around her. It was definitely the effect of turning around too fast under the influence of alcohol, and certainly nothing to do with the handsome stranger standing before her with a devilish smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>She jumped when he leaned closer, tapping the top of the wooden bar. “Put these ladies’ drinks on my tab,” the man told the bartender, his head nodding between herself and her cousin. Casey noticed then that he was holding her drink out for her. “If that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, a charmer,” Vicki cooed, giving Casey the raised eyebrows that meant '<em>if you don’t fuck him, I will'</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…” Casey mumbled, blinking at the glass he was still waiting for her to take. She picked it up carefully and sat up straighter on her stool. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.” When he smiled, crinkles formed on his cheeks and at the corners of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Casey knew he was trouble right away. A delicious kind of trouble too, the kind she always secretly wished she could get herself into. He showed up, like a figment of pure temptation, in slacks and a button down with the sleeves rolled up, and she knew she was cursed - doomed to fall into dark, dark depths. Those damn deep brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t look like you need saving,” he said, the humour persistent in his tone, like he was making fun of her, which was incredibly irritating. He obviously thought he could get away with it, which was… most likely true. His tone was smooth like honey when he continued, leaning even closer to her. “I just wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you... when I could have intervened sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>His scent wafted to her nose, spicy and sweet, making her head spin as it mingled with the beer on his breath. Casey’s eyes unwillingly drifted from the light stubble on his cheek, down his neck, and to the hand holding his beer bottle between long, slim fingers. She noticed silver bands sparkling on his right hand, none on the left.</p><p> </p><p><em>Intervene</em>. <em>Intervene</em>? Casey shook herself out of her stupor. How-how presumptuous! The arrogance of this-this…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Derek,” he said, moving on when she failed to join the conversation. Vicki gestured wildly behind Derek’s back, mouthing <em>‘what are you doing?’</em> and <em>‘talk to him!’</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Casey suddenly felt extremely embarrassed. She didn’t even <em>know</em> this guy, and she was rendered speechless by a sleazy smile and a couple of cheesy lines? What was <em>wrong</em> with her?</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” she started, trying to regain control of her voice as her cheeks burned hotter by the second. “Well, <em>Derek</em>. I don’t need you. <em>We</em> don’t need you.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned her nose up, looking around him to meet her cousin’s disbelieving glare with one of her own. While Vicki had grown to be her closest friend since they lived in L.A together, her cousin still had her annoying moments. Like when she insisted Casey needed to get <em>laid</em>, for example.</p><p> </p><p>Derek, instead of taking the unmistakable hint for him to leave, snickered. “I beg to differ.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said,” he repeated slower, “I think you’re wrong. You do need me.”</p><p> </p><p>Aghast, Casey could only scoff at the arrogance. Who did this guy think he was?</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t seen you dance all night.” His grin grew wider. Oh, the devil. He was the devil. “I bet you’re dying to dance.”</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m here with someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pah!” Vicki waved her off. “Don’t be silly, Case!” She laid a hand on Derek’s shoulder to grab his attention. “She would <em>lovvv-e</em> to dance.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned to her. “What do you say, <em>Case?</em> One dance. No strings attached.”</p><p> </p><p>The way her name sounded on his lips made her toes curl. She silently berated herself for falling for this whole cliché bad boy act, but she couldn’t resist. She did want to dance.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Casey sighed, for good measure, and put her drink down. “Only <em>one</em> dance.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all I ask,” Derek said, lifting his hands up as if to surrender. His wicked grin, though, was far from yielding.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she stood up, Derek grabbed Casey’s hand and led her to the busy dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep your drinks safe,” she heard Vicki call out before being quickly engulfed in a sea of bodies. Casey found herself pulled tightly against Derek, his hard chest and thighs pressed against hers, the hand not holding her own searing the skin of her hip through the thin fabric of her dress.</p><p> </p><p>“So, <em>Case</em>,” Derek wondered aloud, the scintillating lights catching on the glint in his eyes, as they swivelled gently, “is that short for something?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Casey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, Casey,” he repeated slowly, testing the name and letting it curl around his tongue. Ever so slowly, “Casey, Casey, Casey.” He beamed. “I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>And that wild, charming and wonderfully childish smile completely disarmed her. His contagious glee caused a pull at the corners of her mouth. She beamed back at him, thoroughly enchanted.</p><p> </p><p>There was no more sharpness in her voice, no true venom, when she spoke, her arms sneaking around his neck as they continued to sway. “So, <em>Derek</em>,” she teased, “what are you, a stalker, or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek laughed, different than the snicker from before, a low rumbling from inside his chest, a lovely sound that enticed her even more. He lowered his face close to hers, like he was divulging a secret. “Only when I find something worth stalking.”</p><p> </p><p>He seemed the type. Stalking his prey like a predator, patiently pacing until the moment was right to pounce. She wondered what gave her away, what weakness he saw, that made him pounce.</p><p> </p><p>This man was entirely too dangerous. She could see clear as day, like a vision of the future, that he would ruin her.</p><p> </p><p>And the worst part? She couldn’t wait.</p><p> </p><p>The way her face burned, she must have looked bright red. If he noticed, he didn’t look any more smug than he already was, but beyond a doubt, he had to know the effect he had on her. She suspected he was used to having that effect on people.</p><p> </p><p>Casey scoffed to cover her nerves, looking away from him. “Is that what you do? You creep around clubs to prey on drunk girls?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, <em>sorry</em>, I don’t <em>creep around</em>,” Derek said, genuinely offended. His hands at her hips moved to glide across the skin of her back, revealed by the low back of her dress. His palms were warm, warm, <em>warm</em>. “If you’ll recall, I’m the one who suggested not getting too drunk, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were fixated on his mouth and the way it moved around words. “You’re Canadian.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” He looked at her like she just said something dumb. “That’s your takeaway?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Canadian too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” His voice dripped sarcasm. “We have so much in common.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t you be happy about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt I have any chance of taking you home with me on the basis that we’re both Canadian.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Casey scoffed, otherwise she might swoon, “and on what basis were you thinking of taking me home?”</p><p> </p><p>“On the basis that you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>A thrill ran through her.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, that was sexy as hell. His eyes lingered on her mouth, taking her attention to the fact that she was biting her bottom lip. “Alright,” she said, doing her best to conceal her shaky voice, “convince me that I want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you <em>want</em> to be convinced. Then we’re off to a good start,” he whispered against the side of her neck, his lips brushing against her sensitive skin.</p><p> </p><p>It was warm and dark and the air was sticky. Somehow that made her want to wrap herself around him. Maybe she’d had too much to drink. Maybe it was the entrancing beat of the music and the feeling of a warm body moving against hers. Maybe it was the hot breath against her neck or the magical way fingers trailed down her skin. In the end, it didn’t matter what it was, she still let him press his lips against her skin, ghosts of kisses tickling down her throat, over her collar bone.</p><p> </p><p>Her head was thrown back in delight, the feeling of his mouth on her, heavenly. If he wasn’t holding her so tightly her knees would buckle. This was an entirely too intense reaction to a stranger she just met ten minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>Casey didn’t do this kind of thing. She didn’t grind against strangers on dance floors, didn’t let them touch her and kiss her like that. Tonight was different. Tonight, she was on the cusp of a brand new chapter of her life - exciting, glamorous. Tonight was the right time to give in to a handsome stranger.</p><p> </p><p>A strong hand caught the back of her head, pulling her back to meet his gaze. Dark endless pools mesmerized her. She was under a spell, unable to disengage eye contact while his face kept getting closer and closer. All the hair on her body was standing on edge, like electricity coursing through her as his lips met hers. It was gentle, delicate, a torturously slow kiss that weakened all her defences, leaving her open and pliant to his every whim. She let him deepen the kiss, allowing his tongue in to caress hers, and fingers pulling at the hair at the back of his head to keep herself grounded. She lapped up the moan tumbling from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>He cupped her face in both of his hands, his breath short and raspy. “Convinced yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm,” she pretended to deliberate while he continued to pepper kisses across her jaw. The room and the people around them all but disappeared. “Almost.”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of his laughter echoed pleasantly through her limbs. “I’m sure we can come to an understanding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you <em>are</em> doing a good job pleading your case…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can plead even better.” He recaptured her mouth. “I can plead my case… all night long.”</p><p> </p><p>“All night, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm”</p><p> </p><p>“But I have work tomorrow… I can’t stay up all night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll make sure you’re all tired out and tuck you in real nice.”</p><p> </p><p>While her whole body was vibrating with the idea of being tired out by this man, it was the anticipation of being tucked in and taken care of that did it for her. She giggled, tightening her arms around him and hiding her face in his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” She could hear the grin in his voice. “You like that, baby?” She nodded and he laughed, his arms coming around to hold her. He whispered into her ear, “You want me to take care of you, Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>She was damned if she could think to want anything else at that moment. Her hands were practically shaking with how much she wanted it.</p><p> </p><p>It was the alcohol. Definitely the alcohol. What else could it be?</p><p> </p><p>Looking up to meet his eyes, she allowed herself to fall in. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@illicitaffair: It's probably for the best I decided to cut it in chapters. This way you get to decide if you want the next chapter to be all smut or not. I am undecided. Your wish will be my command. 😬</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>